ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
Heba Giudice
Hebazelia Jean ‘’Heba’’ Giudice is an Italian-American model and partial actress. Heba competed in both cycles 1 and 2 of TDINTM, finishing 6th and 5threspectively. Heba was widely remembered for her rambunctious and vivacious Jersey-girl personality, one that some even say that helped the show gain its popularity. Heba was critiqued many times about her height (5’2’’), weight (135 lbs.), and natural breast size (9H) which were all her downfall in both cycles. Heba was quite calm about both her elimination(s) and went on to have a VERY successful modeling career, get called for numerous jobs after the show aired, despite her crippling height. TDINTM Cycle 1 According toher Cycle 2 elimination interview, she auditioned for Cycle 1 while drunk, and was surprised that she made it on. She began the cycle with a close friendshipto Seraphina Gonzalez, which continued on both seasons. Heba and Seraphina alsobonded with Deandra King-James. Heba, Sera and Dee all infamously ran around the house naked on the first night. Heba’s Jersey Shore guidette mentality came off as a bit harsh to some contestants like Nidea Riggins, Ceci Vancourer, Lauren Florio and Caleb Rowley, but was respected by Gigi Dipzinski and Vee Cookie. Heba made it to the final 6 of the season, but after failing to deliver personality and fashion knowledge, she was eliminated alongside Layla Monroe, finishing ajoint 5th/6th. Cycle 2 Heba was asked to return with 4 other contestants from Cycle 1, to compete again in Cycle 2.Heba was considered to be the most vivacious of the group. Her strong personality sometimes clashed with fellow finalist Katie Lowell, with whom she had a confrontation. She was usually bombarded with comments from other contestants as being to heavy-set and too short. These comments got to Heba, as she was teased about these things in high school. Her performances in theearlier challenges were not so impressive, having almost landed in the bottom two after her batch of photoshoots came out a little bit too sexual. She bounced back in Week 3, by producing a beautiful picture with One Direction singer, Niall Horan. From there, she continued to perform much more strongly, even coming out with a best picture. The end came for Heba after a fight with fellow Top Model finalist, Katie Lowell, broke her high spirits. The judges quickly noticed the change in her behavior. This week, which focused on ‘bookability’, was quite a challenge for Heba, as her height, weight and the size of her breasts proved to be a problem for clients. Although her shot that week was rather impressive, they eliminated Heba, fourteenth from the competition. In one of the most symbolic moments ofthe season, Heba gave back her signature poof, put in her contacts, stretched her shirt in a dress, and put on her high heels, stating that no matter what any designer said, this was who she is, and she cannot change. This won the respect of Ceci, who admired Heba’s humility. Soon after TDINTM, Heba moved to L.A. alongside Gigi Dipzinski, Vee Cookie, Seraphina Gonzalez, Bellemarie Devereux and Deandra King-James. She was asked to model for a total for around 50+ designers, much to the opposite of what was told of herduring her final episode(s). She has been widely received by fans and was winner of the Fan Favorite vote in Cycle 2. Trivia * Heba revealed to have had an eating disorder in high school. She got very anorexic(was 76 lbs.) and nearly died. * Heba’s breasts are a size 9H, a size almost unfit for her size. Heba recieved a breast reduction after the show and is now a B. * Heba’s ethnicity is Italian-American, thus making her Caucasian. Category:Contestants under 5'7" Category:Italian Contestants Category:Contestants Who Competed On More Than One Season Besides All-Stars